


Sammy, let's go Bowling!

by serClizia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serClizia/pseuds/serClizia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work is actually a product of three different prompts:</p><p>1.	Bowling.<br/>2.	Holding hands.<br/>3.	“You’re beautiful.” “You’re drunk.”</p><p>I'm loving this 'Screw Prompts, Give Me Points' challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy, let's go Bowling!

Bowling was totally Gabriel’s idea.  
Or maybe Jo’s. Those two were besties and always coming up with ridiculous stuff like that. Sam hated it.  
Not because he loathed the idea of his sister having a friend, not even a male friend. It was Gabriel in particular. He was the prankster type. And why did they always have to drag him with them every time?  
“Let’s go do this or that Sammy, and don’t tell Dean!”  
“Yeah, don’t tell him!”  
Like he could ever keep something from Dean. Seriously, the guy was like a human detector of lies. Even now that he graduated and wasn’t in school anymore to check on them, he could still smell it from miles away.  
“Did you take Jo to school with you this morning, Sammy?”  
“Yes, Dean, of course.”  
“Oh, great, so why the fuck her teachers called me to tell me she isn’t there?”  
“What? I don’t know, man. I took her to school as usual.”  
“Fine. So you want to tell me... that if I call that Gabriel dude right now, I’ll find him at school? With his… ridiculous car parked outside and everything?”  
“Err… sure, I guess?”  
“Stop lying to me, Sammy.”  
It was impossible. And they knew it, and they also knew how much pain it caused Sam to lie and to try and protect them, so Sam’s guess was they probably enjoyed making him do it and then watch as he failed miserably.  
Well, whomever the bowling idea it was, they invited Dean along this time.  
“Let’s go bowling, Sammy!”  
“Yeah, let’s do it!”  
They always had to repeat each other’s sentences. The stupidest teenagers he’d ever seen, that’s what they were.  
Too bad they were only a year younger than him.  
“Actually, Gabe’s your age,” Jo told him.  
“What?”  
“Yeah, he took a year off last year. Family reasons.”  
Speaking of family, they had also invited Gabriel’s older brother, Cas. He was the exact opposite of his brother. No pranks, no stupid smirk, just a perpetual brooding look and the face of a boy who’s grown up too fast. Much like Dean, in that respect.  
And maybe Dean sensed that similarity cause he kept eyeing him up, Sam noticed. Assessing him, maybe. And Cas noticed it too, so from time to time he studied Dean back. It was a curious thing, this weird exchange. Sam kept being distracted until Jo pulled his sleeve.  
“It’s your turn again, Sammy. Focus.”  
“Yeah, focus, Sammy!”  
Sam sighed. He wanted to be at home, studying for his finals. He wanted to graduate and start working full time at the garage with Dean. He didn’t want to be there to watch the Evil Twins, nor the glances of the other two weirdos of this crazy new family. He wished uncle Bobby was here to smack ‘em all.

  
When he finished his turn, Gabriel arrived with a drink in his hand for him.  
“It’s time for you to keep up, Sasquatch. We’ve already been drinking all night, and you’re waaaay too sober for this.”  
Sam sighed again. “That’s because I’ll be the one to drive your asses home.”  
“Well, suit yourself. I’ll just leave it here. One beer isn’t going to kill you, you know.”  
He winked, his usual smirk plastered on his face, and proceeded to take his turn to bowl.  
Sam watched him, he was a really good bowler. He had a kind of grace in his movements, and unexpectedly remained serious when having to aim and concentrate.  
No stupid smirk, no wiggly eyebrows, no nothing.  
And of course he was killing them. It was him and Jo against Sam and Dean - Cas didn’t want to play – and they were losing, and losing bad. Well, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if Dean were able concentrate on the game a little, but still. Sam watched him make two tentative steps and start talking with Castiel, who was sitting still in his chair like the world was about to fall on his shoulders.  
Sam couldn’t be mad at him for making a friend: Dean was the loneliest person he knew, after all.  
Okay, that was it, Sam decided he could sip his beer a little.  
Thirty minutes later, he had to pee. Gabriel and Jo were laughing too loud, maybe on their way to drunkenness, and Dean was nowhere to be found. No-one was bothering with bowling anymore, anyway.  
Sam stepped into the hallway that lead to the bathroom when he heard his brother’s voice, harsh and preoccupied, and he stopped to an halt.  
“… look, there’s my brother here, and I can’t…”  
“I’m not asking for anything, Dean, and you know it. I just… I don’t want to be here.”  
“Listen… everything’s already messed up as it is. Please, don’t leave.”  
There was a brief pause, and Sam heard something like clothes brushing.  
“Give me a reason why, and I’ll stay.”  
He started moving, mostly because he didn’t like what Dean said. ‘Messed up’? What was messed up? Was Dean in trouble?  
He opened the door and everything became quite clear, even if as a fucking shock.  
Dean and Cas was facing each other, Dean hands in Cas’ grasp.  
As a cold shower exploded in Sam’s head, Dean stepped away abruptly, staggering a little.  
Cas folded his empty hands, slowly.  
“I was… I just…”, Sam stammered. Neither of them seemed to be able to speak, so Sam quickly cleared his throat and tried again. “It’s your turn out there, Dean.”  
Dean eyed Cas for a moment, then quickly nodded before rushing through the door and disappearing.  
Cas didn’t move. He looked at Sam, unnervingly, with a fierce look on his face.  
“I’m not… I’m not telling anyone, if that’s what you’re worried about.”  
Cas squinted a little, before turning into a sad smile. “That is not my concern, Sam. It’s only your brother’s.”  
And without further ado, he strolled passed him and went back to his chair.  
Sam finally understood why he looked so sad and overburdened back there.  
  
After a while, the game was over. Gabe and Jo were drunk as fuck. They kept yammering about this and that and no one could understand a word they were saying except each other.  
Cas had fled, unnoticed, at some point.  
Dean looked ready to shoot someone with uncle Bobby’s rifle. It was a good thing they kept it locked up in the house.  
Sam approached him, cautious. He knew Dean wasn’t really up for conversation when he was like this, but he had to try. He couldn’t let his big brother like that, drinking beer alone, thinking the hell knows what.  
“Hey, Dean, look…”  
“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Dean cut him short.  
“Uhm, okay, but…”  
“I said I don’t wanna talk about it.”  
Dean shot him a firm glance. Sam nodded. “I know, okay, I get it. I just… It’s… How are you?”  
He snorted, taking a brief gulp of his beer before putting it on the table, unfinished, and reaching for his jacket.  
“You really know when to drop it, don’t you?”  
“Dean, I…”  
“I know, I know Sammy. You just want to know how I am. Well, I’m fan-freaking-tastic. As usual. See ya at home.”  
“But…”  
Dean was already halfway to the door when he looked back. “And don’t get those two out of your sight!” He pointed at the bar, where the Evil Twins probably were.  
And just like that, he was gone.  
Dean had probably summoned Jo with his mind, cause she decided it was the time to clutch Sam's arm like a freaking koala.  
“Saammy. I’m going to the bathroom.”  
“Yeah, okay. And then, we’re going home.”  
“What? Nooo.”  
“Yes. Dean and… mh… Gabe’s brother are gone, and we have to go too.”  
“Oh, well,” she cheered up a bit. “Then I’ll go, and I’ll leave you here with Gabriel.”  
Sam looked down at her, confused. “Wait, what?”  
“Oh, come on, Sam!” she smacked his arm. “How can you be so blind! I’ve been serving him to you since… forever!”  
“Why would you do that?!”  
“Because he asked me to!”  
He opened his mouth, but nothing came out so he closed it again.  
“Oh, silly-moose… You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.”  
“Shut up, Jo.”  
In that moment, Sam regretted the day uncle Bobby decided to marry Jo’s mom and put everyone into this misery.  
She giggled. “Well, I’ll leave you two to it.”  
“You’ll leave what to what…?”  
But she had already strolled away like a ballerina while gesturing Gabriel to approach him. What exactly was happening? Everything in one freaking night was a bit too much, if you asked him!  
Gabriel swayed towards him, a tiny little smile on his face. Sam thought back to every moment they spent together, and found that there was this particular smile that Gabriel saved only for him. He never saw him smiling like that to anyone else, not even Jo. Uh, he had been blind after all.  
Sam smiled back, awkwardly. He didn’t know what to do with his body, so he clapped his hands… err, everything was awkard, again. “Well, you’ve been drinking, so how about we go outside to get some air?”  
Gabriel nodded, still smiling. “Sure!”

  
Dean took the Impala, so there they were, with Bobby’s old truck in the parking lot. The nights were warm in June in South Dakota, but Sam was used to it. It was hot in Kansas too, even if Sioux Falls was indeed less humid.  
He leaned against the hood, as he always did with Dean - both when they were driving nights to go visit John back in Laurence, and when they were working together on a car in the garage.  
Gabriel literally splashed himself on the hood, arms crossed behind his head. He started singing Sweet Home Alabama for no reason.  
Sam couldn’t help but smile, even if he hoped Jo would come out of the bathroom as soon as possible.  
Being alone with Gabriel now didn’t seem like the best idea.  
It was awkward at best, and nerve-wracking, considering Dean’s performance with Castiel earlier.  
“You know what, Sam?” Gabriel interrupted his thoughts.  
“What?”  
Gabriel looked at him, the vast blue sky above their heads.  
“You’re beautiful.”  
Sam laughed. “And you’re drunk.”  
They both started laughing, until Gabriel started singing Sweet Home Alabama again.  
Sam wondered what the hell was wrong with the Winchesters.

**Author's Note:**

> In my headcanon for this fic, John lost custody of the boys - cause he went a little nuts after Mary died - and Bobby sort of adopted them. But they still go and visit the old man, when they can - and when he's home and not hunting down the people he feel responsible for Mary's death.  
> And of course, Bobby is married to Ellen. And if you ask me, she works at the bar, Bobby and Dean work at the garage, and everything is right in the world.


End file.
